


Shoot Me Before You Go

by nctzeve (nervecore)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, OHHHHH WAIT THIS KIND OF INSPIRED BY SEVENTEEN 'SHOOT ME BEFORE YOU GO', Open Ending, i cant recall what inspired this, jaemin is like a demon?, just family friendly writing i swear, nothing too graphic, the lyrics is 'i just wanna dance' by tiffany, written 2 years ago for like a creative writing contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nctzeve
Summary: “Shoot me before you go, then.” said the other boy sternly, looking at Jeno with a serious look on his face. “Not literally, but make sure, when you shoot me away from your life, that parts from me aren’t left in you. Because then you might want to shoot yourself as well.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	Shoot Me Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> henlo!!! i hope u will enjoy... this thing? i wrote it 2 years ago and it got me second place in a creative writing contest lol. idk why i said this. ok bye

Jeno was looking on his right, his stare being captured by how the ethereal colours of the sunsets, colours like faded orange and yellow, combined with light purple and pink-ish spots were slowly turning into a sad dark grey, just to come to the final stage, where everything was now an eerie black and stars, shining brighter than the spark in the boy’s eyes, started appearing shyly and quietly on the sky, a clear one… Not even one cloud in that night… He looked away, just to turn his gaze up at the moon which was shining powerfully between the other mesmerizing and eye-catching shining dots.The wind made its presence known by the boy when it made the leaves from the trees rustle restlessly. He finally got his senses back and suddenly tensed up for no actual reason and started walking down the street, his mind being filled up with so many thoughts, that he felt a strange faint headache and he sighed.

His eyes started to wander around the empty streets, while he was silently walking on the sidewalk. He stopped when the lights along the sidewalk turned on, his eyes trying to adjust to their bright light, as he looked up. The black haired boy started walking again, a bit faster this time, just wanting to arrive home and sleep the night away, this being his main goal everyday. The days started to seem way too repetitive for him and he didn’t even know what to do to escape the boredom of the life in general. He would wake up, do his morning routine, go to the bookstore where he worked and then end up staying late at night on the streets, admiring the awe-inspiring sceneries. The only things that still made him feel alive and not a robot.

The faint sound of music around him made the boy stop at once again from his walk, as his stare tried to identify from where the music was coming and why. After what had seemed years, in Jeno’s mindset, of course, he finally spotted a place from where neon dark lights could be visible, even if there were stairs to take you down to a door, which probably meant the door was open. Unsure of himself and of the situation in general, unsure of the unknown that just broke his usual routine of feeling like a robot, he crossed the street to the other sidewalk and took careful steps to those stairs. The neon light, made him blink fast at first, until he got used to it. He squinted his sharp shaped eyes, with dark brown irises and he could see people dancing along on a song that probably was well-known in those days, but of which Jeno was not fond of.

He started to walk down the stairs, asking himself why there were not bodyguards there, just like in movies, but when he was finally facing the open door, his instincts immediately told him that it was wrong and he should turn around and run, because there was something that he would regret. He had just two options. To continue his boring life and run away from that place, or to not feel empty inside anymore and take the risk to see what life had in stock for him. So he chose… the second option, as he walked into that club.  
He looked around as he tried to make his way past the people who were dancing and having fun and talking and other things which were so unfamiliar for the black-haired boy, but it was never too late to learn about them, was it? He arrived at the bar and sat on one of the weird stools from there, smiling softly at the one behind the counter.

“Hi, I would like a mojito. Yeah, the one with alcohol.” he said and before the bartender left, a boy around Jeno’s age sat next to him.

“I will pay for what he ordered, bring me something as well, what I ordered last time,” the boy said and looked at the black-haired boy. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, but the blue eyes were just contact lenses, Jeno being sure that the guy’s eyes were actually chocolate brown. The boy smiled at him. “My name doesn’t matter, but you can call me Nana. And you are...?” spoke the so-called Nana boy and something about the way he was speaking fascinated Jeno. His voice was smooth like milk and honey, but had a sound in it which could send shivers down someone’s spine. The black-haired boy got back to his senses after some time, which seemed like years, but were just some seconds.

“Ah… I’m Jeno, nice to meet you… Nana.” he spoke shyly and smiled softly at him. The presence of the boy was too much for him already, because he seemed like the type which could cause you problems, but somehow something attracted the others to him. But Jeno wasn’t like this, because avoiding troubles was his talent and he wasn’t going Nana let cause him some right now.

“You seem really tensed up, Jeno.” said the light brown-haired guy, his stare still being on Jeno and it was like it wouldn’t get away anytime soon. “Come on, relax a bit, I’m not gonna eat you whole or something. I know I might have popped out of nowhere saying I will pay your drink, but really I am just in searching for a friend. So don’t worry.”

His words, Jeno couldn’t believe them at all, if he was to be honest. But his mistake was that he actually did. So he relaxed, probably way too soon, because their drinks just arrived. And his next mistake was that he really started to have a conversation with Nana.

*******

“Hey, Jeno, do you know how to dance?” asked Nana all of a sudden and looked at him, biting the inside of his cheek, with a spark of hope in his eyes. The black-haired boy smiled softly, while he nodded quickly and shyly, scratching then the back of his own back. The brown-haired boy grinned and took Jeno by his wrist, pulling him along with him on the dance floor, while a new song started playing. A song, that Nana adored and knew it would play. And finally, he had a partner with whom he could dance on this song.

Soon the chorus started and while the brown-haired guy muttered the lyrics, he assured Jeno with a smile that it was alright to dance as he wants.

 _“I just wanna dance the night away_  
_I love it when the beat moves me_  
_this way_  
_And I’m not going home_  
_I’m here to stay_  
_So come on over here_  
_and dance with me_  
_I just wanna dance the night away_  
_dance the night away”_

Short after those lyrics were done and both were feeling the music, Nana took Jeno’s wrist again and started to pull the black-haired boy after him and they both left the club, running away from it and now all the lights on the streets were off and the song was after them, because even after two full minutes of running on the streets, both smiling, the song was still fully audible. They were alone, haunted by the song that now was the perfect piece for the next thing that would occur and the scene was illuminated by the moon’s powerful light. And somehow Jeno could feel the moon smiling at him and Nana, whispering in the black-haired’s boy ears that the choice he made was a good one.

They arrived at a park, near Jeno’s house actually, and the song that was heard in the air, on repeat, played again. The wind blew through trees’ leaves once again, but now it was just on the beat. Nana let go of the other boy’s hand and then extended the other one of his, asking with a playful smile on his face:

“May I have this dance, Jeno?”

But everything broke to the boy, realising that probably after this night he wouldn’t ever see Nana again and everything that was happening was just a fooling around and he realised as well he had made the wrong choice by entering that club and not listening to his instincts which were screaming at him the whole time to not believe something he didn’t know about.

“No… You can’t… What’s the point anyway? I will just leave for home.” said Jeno, the music fading away way too sharply and his ears had now a faint strange sound in them, which was gone anyway in just some seconds. Now the wind wasn’t on the beat anymore and everything was just black around. The moon wasn’t bring and smiling anymore. Because everything broke apart already. Way too soon.

“Shoot me before you go, then.” said the other boy sternly, looking at Jeno with a serious look on his face. “Not literally, but make sure, when you shoot me away from your life, that parts from me aren’t left in you. Because then you might want to shoot yourself as well.”

Jeno didn’t know what those words meant or why they made sense in his mind actually. He looked expressionless at Nana for the past five minutes and he made from one of his hand a finger gun and pretended he shot him. Then everything really went black.

*******

The black-haired boy woke up in his bed and looked around, being really tensed and not understanding. Was that a dream? Or was it real but he just forgot how he had arrived home? It was far too real, everything that had happened. He heard the doorbell ring so he got up and walked towards his door, opening it, seeing Nana’s posture in front of his door, smiling and having the same clothes as in that weird dream.

“You should have shot me more wholeheartedly, Jeno.”


End file.
